


Non Est Ad Astra Mollis E Terris Via

by fortheloveofpynch (arituzz)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/fortheloveofpynch
Summary: There is no easy way from the earth to the stars.But Adam made it. And now he has his own star.





	Non Est Ad Astra Mollis E Terris Via

Ronan isn’t at the Barns when Adam comes back.

Opal is playing with Chainsaw in the yard.

At first, Adam doesn’t give it much of a thought–he sets on his desk and starts doing homework.

But as time keeps ticking by, Adam starts worrying about where his boyfriend could be. It’s not usual for him to be out this late on a Friday night. Normally, he’d wait for Adam to come home from college and they’d make dinner together. But not this time.

Adam grabs his phone and plays with the idea of calling him. Or just texting him. But he discards it, he doesn’t want to pressure Ronan. (Truth: he’s too afraid Ronan won’t answer.)

Unable to focus on his homework, Adam abandons the study room and goes out into the yard. Opal and Chainsaw are nowhere to be seen–they must have gone into the woods again. But that doesn’t worry Adam, they always come back.

The weather in September is the best for stargazing: not too chilly, just warm enough not to need a jacket. Staring at the night sky had been one of his favorite things about Henrietta a long time ago. (Maybe the only one.) But Adam has been so busy with college, moving all his stuff from St. Agnes and taking care of Opal, that he hasn’t really had much time to look at the stars.

So, given that he’s alone and has nothing better to do, Adam lies on the grass, resting his head on his hands, and looks up at the stars. And then remembers what it was that amazed him about the sky: It’s dark and big enough to hide Adam’s flaws and imperfections.

Except, he doesn’t feel like hiding them anymore. He doesn’t feel like hiding _himself_.

Adam used to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders; now, he doesn’t feel like that anymore. He feels free. And he can actually appreciate the real beauty of the night: The silence. The light from thousands of years ago.

Adam raises a hand to the sky, as if he could touch the stars.

It’s not that crazy of a thought. To touch the stars. Not that long ago, Adam was a simple observer. But not anymore. He feels like he’s gone to the stars and back, taking some of their light with him.

xxx

“Parrish.”

Adam doesn’t know for how long he’s been sleeping on the ground. “Lynch,” he says, stretching his arms.

“Why the fuck are you sleeping on the yard?”

“I didn’t mean to,” he says, standing up. “I only came out because I was bored.”

Ronan bites at his lower lip and hands him a couple of pizza boxes. “I thought you’d be hungry.”

Adam takes the pizzas, failing to hide the smile drawing on his face. The pizzas are from Adam’s favorite place, in West Virginia. 

Adam’s stomach growls, answering Ronan’s question for him. He’s actually starving. And then, Adam realizes Ronan has driven all those miles to bring him a pizza. “Thank you,” he says. And then he confesses, “I was worried.”

“Since you won’t take care of yourself, someone has to,” says Ronan.

“I can take care of myself,” Adam protests. Although he _would_ have forgotten to eat, if it weren’t for Ronan.

“Then I’ll eat both pizzas,” Ronan says, snatching the pizza boxes from Adam’s hand and running away.

Adam runs in chase of him.“No way,” he shouts. “Give me that.”

Since he isn’t carrying the pizzas, Adam soon reaches Ronan, tackling him to the ground.

For a moment, Adam forgets about the food, taking a minute to stare at Ronan. For a long time, Adam has been looking at the stars without noticing he has the brightest of all right in front of his face. 

Slowly, Adam leans in and kisses Ronan. Ronan runs a hand through Adam’s hair, drawing him closer. Adam feels a lump in his chest disapear–a lump he didn’t know he had. He was actually worried about Ronan leaving him. But he was an idiot. Because Ronan is his star. And he loves Adam.

And Adam loves Ronan.

-FIN-


End file.
